masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overlord: Prometheus Station
__TOC__ Geth Dropship The description lists the downed geth ship as a dropship, but it appeared to be much larger than the dropships we have seen. Also it appears to be straighter which would suggest a cruiser? Is it refered to as a dropship in game? Looq 22:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well I am the one who wrote the thing so let me explain my reasioning for the dropship link and description. It appears to be a dropship, and we have only seen dropships so far. The dropship only appers larger becuase we have never been that close to one before. We have no knowledge of any other geth ships, so until we have something more solid, dropship is the best we have. Also it has a very close profile to the ships seen at the Battle of the Citadel, on Feros, Therum, and the ones seen during the UNC: Geth Incursions assignment. While yes I am the first person to shoot down visual comparisions, this one has a few other supports, mainly the missions and assignments I mentioned above, and becuase we don't know of any other geth ships apart from their dropships. They can also serve a multi-function role, and if that is the case, as seen at the Battle of the Citadel, the cannon, would be appropiate for the ship. Lancer1289 22:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Music At some point in the ship, you are told that music will be played to relieve stress. The following tunes reminded me immediately of Portal (a game where the MC has to fight for survival against the whims of a computer gone mad). Anyone else think this is an intentional reference? 10:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Without some sort of confirmation, a.k.a. a source, probably not. It is more than likely distorted music from the elevators from Mass Effect. Lancer1289 13:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember that area quite well. Lancer is right. It is definitely just distorted music from Mass Effect. -- Dammej (talk) 18:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Missing Data Packet The walkthrough text only explains how to find 5 of the 6 Cerberus Data Packets. I'm in the middle of my first time trying to get the achievement, so I can't add it yet. If I can find it I'll do the update myself. Otherwise, somebody else should get on that. FarmerBob12 19:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's because the other one is detalied in Overlord: Vulcan Station as it is on the to Vulcan Station from Hermes Station. This walkthough details from the end of Vulcan Station through Prometheus Station. Lancer1289 19:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I got it now. That was pretty confusing, because I didn't realize this walkthrough was a continuation from the Vulcan Station article. I left Hermes Station with the plan to grab all the packets right away. Do you think it's worth making an article for the Data Hound achievement, and outline the steps there? FarmerBob12 20:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::This has already come up before and I again have to say no as it would just be a repeat of information. Much easier to detail that in the walkthough. Lancer1289 20:45, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::The steps are spread out over two separate wiki articles. My frustration is that I came to this website specifically to find the steps for the Data Hound achievement, and it wasn't in the logical place I expected. I searched for "Data Hound" and got nothing. Then I searched for "Data Packet" which led me here, giving me only a partial answer. FarmerBob12 00:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::The wikia is primarily a repository of information, not a walkthrough (even though they are available). As such, having information repeated all over the place for the sake of convenience is something we want to avoid, at least in my opinion. You know where the information is now though, so all's well. GiantEnemyCrab 00:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::However if one follows the walkthough in a logical order, Overlord (assignment), Overlord: Vulcan Station, Overlord: Prometheus Station, Overlord: Atlas Station, then it isn't confusing. Initally when you leave Hermes Station, a.k.a. the communications center and where the pack starts, you are innitally directed to Vulcan Station. Along the way, you can pick up the first data packet, it is quite hard to miss actually. Even if you switch Prometheus and Vulcan Stations, the information is still there. The other packets are somewhat more obscure than the one upon entering Vulcan Station, which is again extrememly hard to miss. I again state that we don't need an article that will only contain a needless repeat of information. Lancer1289 00:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree that redundancy should be avoided on wikis. However, I don't think the information is well-organized for easy reference, which is also a goal of wikis. The post-Hermes Station part of the Overlord mission is non-linear, because players must travel through the same outdoor clearing three different times and they have some discretion with the order of completing objects. The walkthrough should reflect that to the degree it makes sense. In other words, the large outdoor clearing between stations should have a single section in the walkthrough that fully explains where items of interest are located. FarmerBob12 01:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Except that it already does have it's own section. Each of the two assignments has a "Getting to the Station" section which covers the clearings. I fail to see why we should make another guide that would only contain an exorbitant amount of redundant information. Also putting the exact same information in two different articles, is also extremely redundant, and probably the definition of it. Lancer1289 01:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not advocating to put it in there again. I will state what I think should happen as plainly as I can: Take the information out of the walkthrough. Consolidate it in its own section. Link to this section in the walkthrough. FarmerBob12 02:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So we would create a page with just that. I still can't see any justification for that. Everything is labeled, and everything is there. I don't see a reason to create a page that doesn't have an assignment behind it, like the rest do, e.g. Overlord: Atlas Station. That just isn't how we do things here. Lancer1289 02:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It seems like a perfect candidate for an "achievement guide" page to me. The data packets, strictly speaking, aren't tied to the Overlord assignment, nor are they required to complete it. The achievement guide page would serve to cut out information that isn't needed to complete the assignment(s). As an added benefit, it would consolidate the information into one article, making life easier for at least one person. -- Dammej (talk) 03:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I'm still against that as I'm not willing to make one page just to make life easier for one person. We do have that rule about needless redirects and needless articles. I really can't see the justification for creating it. Also strictly speaking, you can only get the packets during one of the assignments, whether it be after or before Vulcan, Prometheus, or Atlas, so putting them in the walkthrough is justified. I can't see the reason for creating a page just to, for all intensive purposes, duplicate information. You can't describe how to get to the packets without involving walkthrough information, and vice versa. Also, what about people who don't want to go to a separate page to get the information. Now instead of doing it during the assignment, they have to go to a completely separate page for the information. But again I have to say that you can't talk about one without talking about the other. Either way there is going to be a massive amount of overlap between them, and that is just needless repeat of information. Lancer1289 03:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If you're so dead set against adding a new page, just put it all in a subsection on the existing Overlord: Vulcan Station page. I firmly believe this is a legitimate issue. The data should be easier to reference, because it is tied to specific achievement. Having to wade through the text in a walkthrough that is spread across two pages is inconvenient and just not good wiki fundamentals. I'm willing to write the text myself if you want to edit it into the article. FarmerBob12 04:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I still have a problem with that. Some people may do the two side stations first, then before going to Atlas, pick up all the data packets. We have the series navigation template at the bottom, directing people through the assignment in an order. At the bottom of the page it goes from Overlord (assignment) to Overlord: Vulcan Station. Considering the pointer when you exit from Hermes points you towards Vulcan, while you can choose to go anywhere, the game directs you to Vulcan first, so that is where most people will go first. It tells you first to go to Vulcan, then Prometheus, then Atlas. Integrating the data packs into the articles where they were appropriate and where they fit in. You can’t really miss the one on the way to Vulcan, then upon leaving Vulcan and going to Prometheus, which is the longest trek, it makes sense to pick up the rest. With the nav template at the bottom, it does make it easier. The only thing I can see putting it all into one is having all the information into one. However then some people would miss it all together. It is in some order now, and I don’t feel like putting the exact same information into all three articles or creating a new one. :::::::The only thing I feel comfortable at this point is just add something at the beginning of this article noting the presence of the packet outside Vulcan Station rather than put it all into the Vulcan Station article. While at the same time still keeping the information about the packet in the Vulcan Station article because that is probably where most people will go first because that is where the game directs you first. I can see the justification here, but not in the Vulcan Station article. Lancer1289 04:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) (Edit Conflict) I think a better solution would to follow the example of Normandy Crash Site with its dog tag hunt. Someone can whip up a simple map of the area with the data doodads pointed out, and we stick it into the walkthrough wherever is best. Just putting that out there. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that just the problem, where to put that and who would make the map? Lancer1289 04:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno if that's a good solution for Overlord though. Normandy Crash site has basically 0 objectives besides placing a monument. The dog tags give the player a reason (besides just checking out the place) to stick around, and there's plenty of room to talk about the dog tags in its article. Overlord is a sprawling assignment with multiple objectives, and it doesn't have just one assignment where they appear. The area where the data packets appear is more like a "hub world" like Illium. You can free roam to the various assignments in any order you want. If they only appeared during one assignment or another, then it'd make more sense. ::As it is, a visitor has to somehow divine that the walkthrough on how to find all the data packets is contained first in the Vulcan station article and then in this one. Moving this information into a map and choosing an assignment page to place it on will give us the same problem: A visitor has to divine that the information on how to find the data packets is on one particular assignment page. A "Data Hound Achievement Guide" would solve all of those problems, including the ones you raised, Lancer. ::#All extraneous information on how to find data packets in this (and the Vulcan Station article) would be removed, leaving only the walkthrough for the missions which they describe. In its place, a small link that directs a visitor to the "Data Hound Achievement Guide" would exist. ::#No longer is information on how to get all the data packets spread over multiple articles. This seems like an obvious benefit to me. ::#If a map is made (and it would be a good idea to make one), we wouldn't have to arbitrarily choose an assignment's walkthrough to put it in. Similarly, this avoids duplication (in the instance that one suggests the map be placed on several assignment pages) ::#The "Data Hound Achievement Guide" page would not, as you claim, contain duplicate information, since the info on how to pick up the packets would be removed from the assignment walkthrough pages. Simple landmarks would be referenced, and there is the possibility of a map existing to make things even easier. ::We don't force users to read through the entire walkthrough on the site to find out how to get the Scholar Achievemnt, and this is a very similar situation. There are, admittedly, a lot more things to be done to get the Scholar achievement, but it's still the same setup: An achievement unrelated to a particular mission, with information that would otherwise be spread out in multiple articles. And the achievement itself is basically the reward. There's really no reason to get the data packets other than to get the achievement. Anyway, that's my argument for a separate Achievement Guide page. -- Dammej (talk) 06:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I debate that on number 4, and number 1. There is no way to avoid putting some walkthrough information in the "Achievement Guide"; nor is there any way to avoid putting packets, especially the ones at Atlas and on the way to Vulcan Stations. I mean they are right there and not putting them in is just not right. The Hammerhead's VI on the way to Vulcan Station even mentions the packet, so are we just supposed to leave that out? Because I can't see one valid reason to leave out that kind of information. Using other guides as a reason right not is stretching it as every single other guide has, as you said, much, much more information and things to do in order to get it. Right now I still can't see a reason to create an achievement guide for something that is so small, since you brought size into the matter. Either way though, there wouldn't be much to put in there. All the article would contain is the information that is in the first two paragraphs of the Vulcan and Prometheus Station articles. I can't see the justification for that when the information can be addressed better in an assignment article that you are required to take part in to get the achievement in the first place. I can't see it creating it any more than I can see creating one for the Charismatic Achievement form ME. They could contain about the same level of information. Putting that kind of information into the articles for Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage and Virmire: Saren's Plan, and the Race Against Time: Final Battle articles respectively for the two instances where you can get the achievement. I’ll again feel much more comfortable with just putting a sentence in this article for the final packet, and perhaps a redirect to this article. I can see a redirect, somewhat, but I can’t see the jusitifcation for a completely new article for so little information. Lancer1289 14:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::A sentence in this article, plus a redirect is a fair compromise. If someone were to make a simple map of the area like the dog tags map in the Normandy Crash Site, what would your thoughts on the matter be then? FarmerBob12 21:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::As someone once stated, "let us cross that bridge when we come to it." Lancer1289 00:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Possible bug at Prometheus Station Exterior As noted here http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/106/index/2891748/1, there is a frequent bug on all PC versions after the loading screen of the Station Exterior. One of the main reason seems to be selecting Legion for your active squad, others include selecting Kasumi or editing the Coalesced.ini. As this hasn't been fixed for the last eight months, it might be a good idea to include a warning in this article. Thoughts? --tenochtitlan 12:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, I beat Overlord with Legion and nothing special happened. It only crashed once during the Vulcan station part. --Kiadony 13:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::This bug only seems to affect PC versions (which I assume you played) and according to the link above it might come from some Legion-specific code eating away huge amounts of CPU power and/or memory resulting in the game crashing. So if your hardware is capable of handling this spike in CPU activity you might not experience that bug. --tenochtitlan 13:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess, my hardware isn't anything special though, could it be that I'm still playing v. 1.01? --Kiadony 15:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) downed quarian ship? im kinda suprised no one has mentioned this yet. mabe u have and deleted it i dunno but yea so right before the downed geth ship on the hill right before u jump down to start the battle with the cannon, i noticed wreckage that resembled one of those quarian ships with the doughnuts in the middle. i looked at it for awhile and theres almost no doubt in my mind that its quarian. im sure im not the only one to see this. at first i thought it was the geth ship but not only is it not even the same color but its far away from it and looks nothing like geth tech. -shway (negativecreep270@aol.com) , :I can't seem to remember this, but it’s been a while since I played this assignment. However, the problem is that we can't base anything on a visual comparison, and for all we know, those ships aren't even of quarian design. As to putting it in the article, I'm not entirely sure if it should be mentioned, or let alone where. Lancer1289 16:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) yea, i was just thowin it out there for possible investigation. i looked at it from many angles for a long time and i swear it resembled one of the model ships in shepards cabin with the doughnut (sorry i dunno the class). and yeah theres nothing to back that up other than visual comparison. theres no mention in game of anything quarian on that planet as far as i kno so yea i dunno...? Geth Cannon The easiest way to shoot the cannon is from its base, since it cannot target you there. You just point upward and keep shooting its ass. Parochy (talk) 16:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Language. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC)